


The Green Eyed Monster

by Bourbonscars



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourbonscars/pseuds/Bourbonscars
Summary: Jack has never admitted how she feels about Gibbs, not even to herself. Will she admit it when a friend shows an interested in Gibbs?





	The Green Eyed Monster

Walking off the elevator Gibbs made his way towards her office his pace slowed when he saw the office door was closed. She rarely closed the door, mostly because she wanted to be accessible to people, and partially because the closed door made her feel caged in. He glanced at his watch thinking maybe she’d already gone home, but then he heard the muted laughter seeping out from behind the door. He hesitated a moment, but then knocked.

“Come in.” 

Opening the door and taking a step inside, he was met by the piercing hazel eyes of an attractive brunette sitting on Jack’s office couch.

“Well hello cowboy.” The brunette smiled at him then started laughing.

His eyebrow went up as Jack spun around in the chair and shook her head.

“You have to be Gibbs.” The woman sighed as she stood up taking a few steps towards him as he came into the room.

He nodded as they met in front of Jack’s desk. She was a beautiful woman by anyone’s standards. Slightly taller than Jack, shoulder length brown hair falling in wavy curls that framed her face, a face that showed her Eastern European roots, a more olive skin tone, deeper set eyes, and full lips bathed in a soft red lipstick. She was trim, but with those hourglass curves. She wore a black pantsuit, with a green button down dress shirt opened to the swell of her breast. 

“Gibbs.” Jack spoke the name as she stood up. “I’d like you to meet one of my dearest friends, Isabella Socotch.”

“Please, Izzy.” She smiled as she extended her hand. “No one calls me Isabella except my mother.” She glanced over at Jack. “You told me he was a cowboy-” She looked back at   
Gibbs staring into the blue eyes as her other hand came up and held his. “But you definitely down played the good looks.”

Gibbs snickered and shook his head.

“Oh and modest.” Izzy sighed wistfully still holding his hand.

“You’ll have to forgive Izzy.” Jack touched her friends shoulder. “She doesn’t get out much. So you put an attractive man in front of her and she goes into hunting mode.”

“So true.” 

Gibbs shrugged. “I’ve been hunted before.”

Izzy made a tsk sound. “You are adorable.” She finally let go of his hand.

“Not sure I’ve ever been called adorable though.”

Jack chuckled. “So what did you need?”

“Dinner.”

“Vance.” Jack nodded towards the stack of files on her desk then her watch. “Psych evals for Hill’s team in five minutes.”

“I’m free.” Izzy chimed in causing them both to turn towards her. She smiled at Gibbs. “You’d be saving me from bad room service in my hotel.”

He glanced back and forth between the two smiling women. When Jack just continued to smile, he shrugged. “Okay.”

“Great.” Izzy clapped her hands together. “This worked out perfectly.”

“Yeah perfectly.” Jack smiled.

“Let me just grab my coat.” Izzy walked over grabbing her jacket from the couch then made her way to Jack. She kissed her friends cheek. “I’ll call you tomorrow. We’ll make plans for Saturday.”

Jack nodded smiling that closed mouth smile that should have been an indication to both of them, but that neither of them noticed.

##########

“God, I was starved.” Izzy popped a French fry into her mouth. “That was wonderful just what I wanted.”

Gibbs took a bite of his sandwich and nodded.

“This place is great.” She glanced around the diner. “Reminds me of the diners back home.”

He looked at her not sure if she was talking about LA or another home.

“Not LA, Ohio.” She chuckled. “I grew up working in a little diner like this only it was about half the size.”

“Pennsylvania, my dad had a grocery store.”

“Small towns, when we’re growing up we can’t wait to get out…after we leave we wish we could go back.” She shook her head. “But when we do it’s never the same.”

“Yeah.” Gibbs knew that feeling.

“But LA is home now and works there.”

“Is that why you’re here, work?”

“Yes.” She took a sip of her coffee then kept her hands wrapped around the warm cup. “My company sets up medical offices, health clinics, private practices we make sure everything meets federal and state regulations, train staff if needed and then the tech team comes in and sets up the network and EHR systems.” She leaned forward slightly. “And my business partner handles the tech side.”

Gibbs chuckled. 

“I use a smart phone because I have to, not because I want to.”

Reaching into his pocket, Gibbs pulled out his flip phone and tossed it on the table.

She looked down at it and shook her head. “Definitely seeing the cowboy.”

“Cowboy.”

“Sorry, Jack told me about that and as soon as you walked into the office. I knew you had to be Gibbs.” She held up her hand. “Don’t worry everything she told me was glowing.”

“Wasn’t worried.” He took a sip of his coffee.

“She said you were old school, can’t remember who she compared you to might have been Gary Cooper or Paul Newman.” She smiled as he rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t matter, what matters is I haven’t heard her speak so highly of someone in a very long time.” She paused a moment. “She values friendship, but trust doesn’t come easy for her…and she trusts you.”

“Same here.”

“Although, she definitely left out how attractive you were.” She watched as he sloughed off the comment. “Or maybe she did and I just missed it.”

“I doubt it.” Gibbs smirked. “You don’t strike me as a woman that misses anything.”

“You’re right. I don’t.” She raised an eyebrow. “Maybe Jack didn’t tell me because it’s like Bacon back in college.”

His brow furrowed with a look of confusion. “Bacon?”

“Bacon was a guy we both knew that I ended up dating.”

Gibbs couldn’t help it he laughed at the name

“I know but come on it was the eighties.” She chuckled. 

“Sure.” 

“Been married?”

Gibbs snickered. “A few times.”

“Really?” She shook his head. “Hard to reign in the cowboy.”

He shook his head. 

“Right.” She could tell he wasn’t into talking about that topic.

“Surprised Jack didn’t tell you.”

“She didn’t really tell me about specifics, more about your character.”

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee as the waitress came by and placed the check on the table. He went to grab it put Izzy was quicker.

“Please it’s on me. You saved me from sitting in the hotel room alone.” 

He glanced at his watch. “Still early, up for something a little stronger than coffee.”

“God yes.”

“Bourbon or beer back at the house.”

“Either or both.” She grinned.

############

“Hill wants Jenkins to receive mandatory therapy sessions. I think it appropriate given the situations.” Vance looked at Jack and realized yet again she wasn’t paying attention but staring off into the distance. “Jack.” He said the name and received no response. “Jacqueline.” 

The unusual use of her full name pulled her from her thoughts and she looked at Vance, his eyebrow raised. “I’m so sorry Leon.” She ran her hands through her hair. “Um Jenkins,   
therapy sessions right?”

“What’s going on Jack?”

She shook her head. “Just, it’s nothing.”

“Nothing.”

“A dear friend showed up out of the blue.” She shrugged. 

“And you’re stuck doing reviews and she’s stuck in a hotel room.”

“No.” She hesitated to share the rest, but said it anyway. “She’s out with Gibbs.”

Both of Vance’s eyebrows went up. “And you need to go save her?”

“No.” She shook her head. “They actually have a lot in common.”

“Are you afraid she’ll become ex-wife number four?” Vance smirked.

She forced a chuckled. “Izzy, no she loves LA way too much.”

“Don’t see Gibbs being an LA kinda guy.” Vance remembered when Gibbs complained about just having to visit the LA office.

“Definitely not.” 

“So what’s the concern?”

Again she hesitated. “Just miss spending time with my friend.” It was a lie, but a believable one.

Vance glanced at his watch. “We can end here pick up tomorrow.”

She shook her head. “No its fine.” 

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sure she’s fine with Gibbs.” He chuckled. “He can be charming when he wants to be, especially with women.”

“I know.”

The tone in her voice made Vance pause. “You concerned that they might actually hook up.”

“Izzy’s beautiful, charming, intelligent, and very forward.”

“And Gibbs is good looking and charming.” Vance closed the file in front of him and entwined his hands on the desk. “So are you concerned for Gibbs or her?”

“Both.” She lied for the second time tonight. 

“I’m sure it will be fine. Gibbs has boundaries.” Vance smiled. “They probably had dinner, maybe a drink or two and she’s probably already back at the hotel.”

“Right.” Jack smiled. Boundaries and rules. Right now she wished there was a rule for not sleeping with your friends friend. Maybe that would fall under don’t screw over your partner, although she really wasn’t his partner. “Let’s just keep going.” She flipped open a file in front of her. “So Jenkins mandatory therapy?”

##########

“I tell everyone as soon as I could walk I could fish.” Izzy chuckled

“Yeah.” Gibbs took a swig of his beer. The conversation flowed easily between them, their small town roots giving them countless things to talk about and stories to tell.

She glanced at her watch. “God I can’t believe it’s that late.” She sighed. “As much as I hate to say it, I should go. I need to get a little bit of sleep.”

“You’re welcome to the bed upstairs.”

Her eyebrow went up.

“I sleep on the couch.” He smirked.

“Right.” She leaned closer to him. “As sweet as that is. Sleeping in your bed might make me want to be a very bad girl.”

Gibbs’ eyebrow went up.

“Oh come on I can’t be the first women you offered your bed to that made a sexual innuendo about it.”

“No.”

“So am I just not your type or-”

“I just don’t know you that well.” Gibbs knew she was interested, she’d been flirting all night.

“So you do find me attractive?”

“Any man would.”

“Well if it’s about needing to get to know me better, how about dinner tomorrow night?” She smiled.

He opened his mouth as if to speak and paused.

“Jack has to work late again.” She shrugged. “You could be my hero twice, saving me from loneliness and bad hotel food.”

“Sure.” He nodded. “As long as I don’t catch a case.”

“Great.” She looked at him eyebrow raised. “So how long does it take you to get to know someone?”

He laughed again.

##########

Sitting at her desk, Jack grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number. It took only two rings.

“Good morning.” The chipper voice answered.

“Morning, can you get away for lunch?”

“Lunch, what’s that?” Izzy snickered. 

“Izzy.” Jack knew how dedicated she was to work and lunch was usually not part of her work day.

“I would love to but it’s probably going to be a late lunch does that work for you?

“Sure.” Jack paused. “Or an earlier dinner if you want to stop by later.”

“I made plans for tonight.”

“Let me guess.” Jack tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice. “With Gibbs?”

“Dinner at the house, cowboy steaks.”

Jack bit her tongue.

When Izzy didn’t get a response. She asked the question that had been bothering her. “Jack this isn’t like Bacon is it?”

“Bacon, oh God I haven’t thought about that in years.” Jack couldn’t help but laugh. “The guy was a pig.”

“And that’s not the part of the story I’m talking about.”

Jack’s laughter faded. “This is not like Bacon.”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good then I can enjoy my evening and not worry about dealing with your wrath.” Izzy paused. “He’s an amazing man.”

“I know. I knew you two would hit it off.” Jack fake smiled into the phone as if it would somehow project that emotion. “I’ll see you at lunch?” 

“Lunch it is.”

“Can’t wait.” Jack wanted off the call. “Have to go, lots of work. See you later.” She ended the call and dropped the phone on her desk. Letting out the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding, she ran her hands through her hair, and leaned back in the chair. Closing her eyes she took slow deep breathes on the third breath she inhaled that familiar scent…wood and old spice. Her eyes opened and she looked over at the man standing in the doorway. 

Gibbs held up the file. “Leon said this goes to you.” He walked over to the desk.

“Add it to the pile.” She glanced at the stack of files on her desk.

“Back log.” Gibbs smirked as he dropped the file on the pile.

“Cases come before psych evals and this is what happens.” She swiveled her chair back and forth. “So you and Izzy had a good time?”

He nodded.

“Dinner tonight?”

“Yeah.” He figured the two had talked.

“Knew you two would hit it off.” She gave him that closed mouth smile. “She’s great.”

Again he nodded.

“Just remember friends talk.” Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked. “And we’re getting together on Saturday.”

Gibbs’ cocked his head slightly. “Think there’s going to be something to talk about?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know dinner two nights in a row, cowboy steaks tonight?”

He just looked at her.

“Come on, you’re both attractive, intelligent single adults.” She shrugged again. “Why not?”

“Going for coffee.” Gibbs started towards the door. “Want one?”

Her brow furrowed at the abrupt change, but she managed to answer a quick no as he disappeared out the door. She groaned as she dropped her head back. What the hell was she doing? She knew exactly what she was doing, over compensating because she wanted to make it seem like everything was alright, that this didn’t bother her. When the truth was it bothered her and the emotion behind why it bothered… she refused to admit, to herself, to Izzy, and she sure in hell couldn’t admit it to Gibbs.

#########

She’d managed to get through half the pile of files on her desk. It helps when you close the door and just focus on the task at hand. She wanted to keep her mind off what nagged at her, Izzy and Gibbs. Her eyes went wide as she suddenly looked at the time on her computer. It was already after one. Izzy should be here anytime…or maybe she already was. Jack slumped back in her chair as her gut told her Izzy was already here and in the bullpen talking to Gibbs. Izzy was never late. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself, got up and went to the door. She took another deep breath as she opened it and walked out and over towards the stairs. And there they were. Gibbs was sitting in his chair and Izzy was sitting on the corner of his desk, her legs against the arm of the chair and they were chatting and laughing away. Izzy kept leaning over and touching Gibbs’ arm as she laughed at something he said. It took all Jack’s strength not to roll her eyes as Gibbs chuckled along with her. Jack continued to watch the interaction the two laughing as they talked, Izzy obviously flirting, small touches here and there, pushing her hair behind her ear, leaning closer, and hanging on every word Gibbs spoke.

When the blue eyes suddenly looked up at her Jack waved and smiled as if she were happy to see two of her friends enjoying each other’s company. Seeing Gibbs’ attention elsewhere Izzy looked up and smiled at her friend. Making her way down the steps, Jack walked into the bullpen with her smile firmly in place.

“I figured you were down here.” Jack stopped in front of Gibbs’ desk. “You’re never late.”

“I was here early.” Izzy looked from Jack to Gibbs. “But Cowboy here distracted me.”

Jack bit her tongue at the word Cowboy.

“Don’t blame it on me.” Gibbs smirked.

She leaned towards him slightly. “I completely blame it on you. You said hi and looked at me with those steely blue eyes.” She smirked, eyebrow raised. “What woman wouldn’t be distracted?”

Gibbs glanced over at Jack. “This one.”

“Well Jacks is a different breed.” Izzy chuckled. 

“Yeah.” Gibbs snickered and nodded.

“You ready for lunch?” Jack just kept the smile plastered on her face. “Or does steely blues here still have you to captivated to eat?”

“I think I can be pulled away, since I’ll see you tonight.” Izzy smiled at Gibbs.

“You gonna be hungry after a late lunch.”

“I’ll be hungry don’t you worry Cowboy.” Izzy winked at him and popped up off the desk. Walking over she slipped her arm through Jack’s and practically dragged the woman towards the elevator. “Lunch close by or grab something and come back here?”

##########

The two women were sitting at a café just a few blocks from NCIS. Jack definitely did not want to go back to NCIS with lunch so she’d picked a place close.

“So I should be finished by Monday midday, if everything goes well with the tech set up.” Izzy took a sip of her coffee. “You think you’ll be free Monday night?” Izzy saw Jack staring at something behind her and she glanced over her should then back at the other woman. “What’s so interesting about that wall?”

“What?” Jack looked at her friend.

“Jack you okay, you seem a little preoccupied.”

“Just.” Jack shook her head trying to clear away the scenario’s running through her head. “Cases and evaluations.”

“You gonna be up for tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Jack chastised herself for the way she was behaving towards her friend. She was letting her feelings get the best of her and it was unfair. “Brunch at Belga Café.”

“Sounds great. Unless….” Izzy’s grinned.

“Right.” Jack felt her stomach clench and the bile rise in her throat as the jealousy bubbled up. Jealousy she had absolutely no right to feel. 

“Although I think by Brunch I’d need to refuel.” Izzy expected Jack to laugh, but instead her friend just took a sip of her coffee. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“With what?”

“Me, Gibbs, dinner, possibly more.”

“Yes.” It took all Jack’s strength to say the word without choking. She cleared her throat. “I knew you two would hit it off.”

“He’s great and sexy.” Izzy sat back in her chair. “We are really not going to be able to talk about this if he and I sleep together are we?”

Jack shook her head. “It’s just a little weird.”

“You two working together and being friends.”

Jack smiled and nodded. 

“You think he’ll talk to you about it.”

“God no.” Jack laughed. “Gibbs is definitely not one to talk about his sex life.”

“Right, old school.”

“Very.”

Izzy’s brow furrowed and she seemed deep in thought.

“What is it now?” 

“You don’t think…” Izzy cocked her head. “That he’s old school in bed.”

“Um.” Jack cleared her throat again. “I have no idea.” She really had no idea. Gibbs definitely didn’t talk about sex…but she definitely knew what she thought he was like, what she fantasized he was like and it was definitely not old school. Shaking her head she pushed away the image that threatened to materialize in her mind. “I really should get back.”

Izzy looked at her watch. “God, I should too if I hope to actually get out by five or six.”

##########

Standing in the elevator she kept praying that she’d walk off to an empty bullpen or at least one free of Gibbs. She reached over and flipped the stop switch. Running her hands through her hair she took a deep breath. “This is exactly like Bacon.” She said the words out loud as if saying them would make her feel better. They didn’t, instead she laughed at the irony of the situation, both situations actually. Bacon, whose real name was Jacob was a guy the two of them became friends with in college. The guy was gorgeous, smart, and on a full scholarship. Jack fell in love with him, but couldn’t bring herself to tell him. She was pretty in college, but awkward. She was still trying to find herself, decide what she wanted to do with her life and lacked self-confidence when it came to the opposite sex. Izzy was just the opposite, beautiful, intelligent, knew exactly who she was, what she wanted, and completely at ease with men. Which was why Izzy ended up asking Jacob out. After the two started dating Jack let her jealousy and anger grow causing a rift in their friendship, a rift that Izzy didn’t understand. How could she understand it? Jack had never given anyone a clue about how she felt for Jacob; she had barely admitted it to herself. And she never admitted it to Izzy until after the two broke up four month later when Izzy found him in bed with another woman. She was there for Izzy after the break-up, relieved that she herself had dodged the bullet that was the cheating pig Jacob, AKA bacon. 

Fast forward to today, here she was yet again, feeling the jealousy and anger at her friend for all the same reasons. She couldn’t tell you the exact moment she started having feelings for Gibbs, but she could tell you they’d only grown stronger, deeper over the last few months. Their relationship had went from adversarial to friendship quickly, the trust between them reaching an arc that day in her office when she’d showed him the scars and he’d told her about Hernandez. Just the thought of that moment, their exchange, made her realize how much she loved the man. She fell back against the side wall of the elevator. Love, she’d actually allowed herself to form the word in her mind, something she’d been fighting against for so long. But it was the truth…she was in love with him. She closed her eyes and blew out a long slow breath then inhaled. Slowly, she opened her eyes and shook her head. She was in love with Gibbs. And yet she had just told one of her closest friend to have at it. Instantly her stomach churned and she felt sick. Unlike college and Jacob turning out to be a pig, she knew Gibbs, knew the kind of man he was; Loyal, trustworthy, honorable, smart, sexy, so damn sexy. She actually groaned out loud. 

“What the hell are you going to do now Jacqueline?” She asked herself the question but had absolutely no answer. What she did know was that she was no longer that awkward, unsure young woman anymore and she had to do something.

When she stepped off the elevator she was prepared for whatever she might encounter. What she encountered was an empty bullpen. A sense of relief washed over her. An empty bullpen probably meant the team had caught a case and a case meant Gibbs might be tied up late into the evening, too late for dinner. Making her way up the steps and to her office she sat down and grabbed a file from the pile hoping a case was exactly why the bullpen was empty.

##########

Jack was so focused that when she heard the knock on the door she actually jumped. “Come in.”

The door opened and Vance walked in.

Her eyes widened and she looked at her computer shocked when she saw it was already after seven. “Sorry I got wrapped up in the evaluations and lost track of time.”

“No problem.” Vance sat down across from her at her desk. “Your office is as good as mine.”

“Everyone leave already?”

Vance nodded. “They didn’t catch a case, they all left early.”

“Even Gibbs?” She looked surprised as her heart sank.

“Yeah.” Vance unbuttoned his jacket. “Did he have plans again?”

Jack nodded.

“You still worried about those two?”

“No.” She grabbed a file and opened it up. “How about we start with Larson’s team?”

“Sure.” 

##########

“Did you ever find the keys?” Izzy pulled her knee up and under her as she settled on the couch 

Gibbs shook his head. “Figure there at the bottom of Fishing Creek somewhere.”

She laughed then shook her head. “I can remember sitting for hours on this old train trestle in this little wooded area with a beer I stole from the fridge, reading a book or fishing, or sometimes I would just sit there and enjoy the silence.” She put her elbow on the back of the couch and her head in her hand. “Sometimes I’d write teenage love poems or tragic tales of unrequited love.” She sighed. “It was a great place to grow up.”

“Yeah, Stillwater was the same.”

“Do you go back?”

“Not much.”

“I go to visit family, but it’s so different now.” She rolled her eyes. “Chain stores everywhere, billboards, so many farms have disappeared, the quaintness is gone.”

“Yeah.”

“As much as I miss the quaintness, I love LA.” She smiled. “The food, the weather, it’s always alive, always something to do day or night.”

Gibbs nodded. 

“You’ve been to LA.” It wasn’t a question she could tell by the look in his eyes. 

“Yeah.”

“You’re definitely not impressed.” She laughed.

“I like the seasons.”

“LA has seasons.” She smirked.

“Right.” Gibbs chuckled.

“It does get loud sometimes, hard to find a lot of silence in LA.” She looked at him a moment. “So is DC it for you or is there an exit plan when you retire?”

Gibbs glanced down at the beer bottle in his hand. “Depends.”

She waited and when he didn’t elaborate, she asked. “On?”

He shrugged. “A lot of things.” One thing in particular ran through his head and he quickly shooed it away.

“Health, money… a good woman.”

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat.

She took the last swig of her beer and put the bottle down on the coffee table. “I should get going.”

He glanced at his watch and his brow furrowed. It was early. He looked over at her obviously confused by the sudden desire to leave.

“I have an early morning” She patted his knee as she stood up.

“No you don’t, you’re getting together with Jack.”

“For Brunch.” She watched as his eyes narrowed questioning her. She sighed. “I like you Jethro, but you’re not interested.”

He looked up at her.

“I could try to seduce you, but it wouldn’t work.” She sighed. 

He stood up and grabbed her jacket from the chair and helped her put it on.

When she turned around she smiled and kissed his cheek. “Oh you are one of the good ones, loyal even before the fact.”

His brow furrowed unclear as to what she was getting at.

Izzy just shook her head and patted his chest. “I really hope you’re not as clueless as you seem about this or you’re in for one hell of a surprise.” She turned and started for the door. She’d realized it on the way over here. The way Jack was behaving, being short, slightly angry or annoyed, being preoccupied at lunch. It had nothing to do with work and everything to do with the man that was following her to the door. As for Gibbs? Stopping just shy of the door, Izzy turned around and snickered to herself. She knew how he felt about Jack but he obviously hadn’t dealt with it yet, but she had a feeling he was going to be forced to deal with it soon enough. “If you’re ever in LA, give me a call, I’ll take you out for dinner.”

He nodded as he opened the door. “Bye Izzy.”

“Bye Jethro.” She walked down the stairs and towards her car never looking back. She climbed into the driver’s side and started the car. “Two of the smartest people I’ve ever met and they can’t admit how they feel.” She shook her head as she hit the button linking her phone to the rental care. “Idiots. Well I’m happy to nudge that jealousy a little more to try and push this along.” She cleared her throat. “Text Jack Sloane.”

The car responded. “What would you like to text Jack Sloane?”

##########

“The reports done on McGarland, I’m just waiting on-” She stopped as her phone on the desk next to her vibrated. 

“Go ahead.” Vance nodded towards the phone.

Jack tapped the screen and read the text. Don’t think I’ll be able to make it to brunch. How about a late dinner? She swallowed hard as the words caused the jealousy to swell inside her.

“Everything okay?”

“Um, yes.” She looked up from the phone as she said it then shook her head. “Actually, No. I need to take care of something, immediately. Can we finish this Monday?”

Vance’s brow furrowed, but then he saw the determination on her face. “First thing Monday.”

“Thanks Leon.” She picked up her bag, shoved her phone inside, and then grabbed her coat from the back of her chair. “Night.” She was already almost out the door when she said it.

Vance shook his head and chuckled. Didn’t take a genius to figure out exactly what she had to take care of.

##########

She stormed in the front door and walked into the living room. “Gibbs I need to-” She stopped in mid-sentence realizing the living room was empty. When she turned around she saw the man descending the steps. He was naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was damp but looked at if it had been towel dried, and his body still had random droplets of water over it. She was too late. The urgency seeped from her body and her shoulders fell as the fight left her. 

“I didn’t think you’d do it.” She sighed wistfully. “I really thought you knew.” 

“Knew?” He took the last step down and looked at her.

“How I feel.” The words spilled out without her consent. 

“How the hell would I know how you feel?” Gibbs barked. 

“Seriously. Have you completely forgotten what flirting looks like?” She snapped back. “Obviously not because you could tell Izzy was flirting with you.”

“Yeah, well she’s not really subtle.”

“Oh so I was too subtle?” She rolled her eyes. “Guess I should have sat on the corner of your desk and laughed at everything you said, touching your arm like some love sick school girl.” Another eye roll. “Please. You’re not that funny.”

He glared at her. “No you should have just told me.” 

“Right because it’s so easy to just tell you I’m in love with you.” Her eyes went wide as she realized what she’d said and she swallowed the fear that lodged in her throat. 

“It is that easy.” Gibbs took a step towards her. “But instead you show up here like some jealous lover, storming in making assumptions.”

“Assumptions you’re coming down from upstairs half naked, how is that making assumptions?”

He glared at her.

Assumptions? It suddenly hit her…Izzy’s car wasn’t in the driveway. “She’s not here?”

Gibbs slowly shook his head.

“Did you turn her down?”

“I didn’t have to. She knew I wasn’t interested.” He paused as he stared into the brown eye. “Why didn’t you realize that?”

She should have realized…as the scene from today at lunch played back in her head she realized Gibbs wasn’t flirting back, being friendly yes, but not flirting. In fact, she now realized his body language was exactly the opposite of flirting. Swallowing hard she sighed.“Fear and jealousy are a dangerous combination.” She took the last step separating them. “And because you were too subtle.” She gasped as he grabbed her wrist jerking her against him. The steely blue eyes danced between her eyes and her lips. Before he could make that final decision, she decided for him. Her lips seized his, her hand clutching at the back of his head as she poured all the jealousy that had been bottled inside her into the kiss. Her wrist was released as his arms circled her waist and crushed her body against his. 

His hands clawed at the small of her back wanting nothing more than to rip the dress from her body to feel her skin against his. Instead his hands moved down her hips finding the hem of the dress and slipping under to feel the bare skin of her outer thigh.

The touch made her draw her head back and press her body against his. She whimpered and bit her lip when she felt his hard cock against her. 

“You’re the one I want.” He whispered against her ear. “The only one.” His lips descended to her neck tasting the sweet flesh with his tongue then his teeth nibbling his way to the hollow of her throat then licking his way back up to her lips. When he found her lips again he devoured her anew as he felt his body being pushed backwards. His ankles made contact with the bottom step and he was about to take the step up, when he was shoved down, her body instantly in his lap, straddling his hips.

Her eyes locked on his as she rose up, opening the towel and without looking reached between them. He held his breath as her fingers touched his cock only for a moment before he felt the head of his cock make contact with her wetness. 

His hands caressed up her exposed thighs then suddenly clutched at her hips as the concern rushed through him. “Jack we-” The rest of the though was swallowed by his growl as she slowly settled back into his lap his cock buried inside her. His eyes closed, his fingertips dug into her hips as he struggled to take a full breath.

She purred tightening around him drawing out another low growl. Her lips brushed against his. “I want all of you.” She nipped at his bottom lip. “Want to feel every inch of you.” She rose up then impaled herself back down onto him feeling his body tense as she repeated the action. 

His eyes shot open and gazed into hers as he watched her rise and fall.

“You like to watch.” She licked her dry lips. “Like seeing what your cock does to me.” She moaned letting her hands danced up his neck as she created a steady rhythm over his cock. Her eyes closed and her head went back as she allowed her body to revel in the pleasure building within her. She could feel his eyes on her; feel his fingertips still trying to tear into her flesh, his cock twitching inside her and her body tingled.

All he could do was stare at her, mesmerized by the sensual image she created. She was still fully clothed, her dress bunched up over her hips, her knee high boots still on, head thrown back, mouth slightly open as she made the most erotic sounds he’d ever heard. When she pulled her head up, her brown eyes meeting his, the spell was finally broken and he realized he wanted to do more than watch. His hands left her thighs crawling up her ribcage to her breasts. His thumbs brushed over her hard nipples through the skin tight fabric. She wasn’t wearing a bra and at this point he wasn’t surprised. His hands moved upward his fingers dancing across the exposed skin above the swell of her breasts lingering only momentarily before moving to her neck. His right hand continued dancing around to the back of her neck then crawled into the blond locks and fisted deep into her hair. 

She stilled in his lap, her chest heaving, her breathing erratic, she ran her thumb over his bottom lip.

“Do you ever where panties?” His left hand found its way back to her thigh.

“Not at work.” She panted seeing his eyes narrow questioning her further. “Why wear them when I just get wet every time I see you.”

Gibbs hissed as his hand slid further up her inner thigh. “If I had known I would have begged to taste you.” She whimpered as his thumb brushed against her clit. “Begged to lick you till you came.”

She bit back a moan as his grip on her hair loosened and she placed her forehead against his. 

Gently rubbing her clit, he felt her body tremble as her release built. His hand fell from her hair and he wrapped his arm around her waist crushing their bodies together. “I wanna make you come.”

Her hand clawed at his neck as she made quick little rocking movements over his cock. “Talk to me.” She huffed. “Say anything, something.” 

Placing his cheek to hers, his lips against her ear, he said all the things he’d been too afraid to admit before. 

She squeezed her eyes shut as the words burrowed their way insider her heart and mind. Words of adoration, of her beauty, intelligence and warmth… her body shuddered…words of longing, his need for her, the ache of unfulfilled desire…her muscles started to clench…and then the words she never thought she would hear…I love you Jack. She threw her head back and screamed as she came tightening around the cock inside her. 

“Jack.” He howled the name as he worked his hand free wrapping both arms around her body. Making quick jabs in to her he searched for his own release as she clung to him. It took only a few seconds and she was suddenly moving with him, matching his rhythm.

“That’s right. Do it.” She ordered. “I wanna feel you come.”

Gibbs thrust harder and faster losing himself in the feel of her, the sound of her voice, and the overwhelming sense of fulfillment at finally having the woman he wanted. The release tore through him and he cried out some animalistic sound as he surrendered.

##########

Lying in bed, he was kissing the nape of her neck as his hands explored her body learning the spots that made her giggle, the ones that made her hum and the ones that made her rub her ass back against his hard cock.

“Did you lock the door?”

The question made him pause and he chuckled. “Little late to be worrying about that.”

“Why?”

“You just had your way with me on the steps.” His hands caressed over her stomach. “Then in the shower and now you’re worried about the door being locked?”

“I don’t think I should be held completely responsible for what happened on the steps.”

“Is that so?” He kissed her shoulder.

“And you started it in the shower.”

“And you finished it.” Gibbs growled as he nibbled at her neck.

“Yes I did.” She turned around coming face to face with the man she loved.

“I locked the door.” His hand snaked around her waist caressing the small of her back. 

She smiled as her fingers played with the hairs on his chest.

“What?” He tugged her closer.

She shook her head. “I was so jealous.”

“Yeah I got that.”

She smacked his chest. “I’m serious. I haven’t been like that in a long time.”

“Since Bacon?”

Her eyebrow went up. “She told you about that?”

Gibbs shrugged. “Hinted at it.”

“I just-” She groaned. “If I was like this with a friend, imagine what I’ll be like when some random women comes on to you.”

“I don’t know, but it will definitely lead to some great sex.”

She was about to protest but couldn’t stop herself from laughing. 

“Love that laugh.” His lips captured hers in a brief embrace. “And I love you.” 

Her hand came up and touched his cheek.

“And jealous Jack is damn sexy.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Although you’re just sexy.”

“And I’ve been captivated by those blue eyes since the day I walked in here pretending my car broke down.” She kissed him softly. “And no one else calls you cowboy but me from now on.”

He laughed. “Didn’t like that did you?”

“No I did not.” She paused. “Speaking of which, I need to send a text.”

“Right now?” He looked at her confused as she rolled away from him.

“Yes, right now.” She climbed out of bed heading towards the bedroom door.

“You’re worried about me locking the door but you’re going to walk down stairs naked?” He rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” She grabbed one of the towels from earlier and wrapped it around her body then headed out the bedroom door.

He laid back and shook his head. A few seconds later she walked back in typing something on the phone. 

Quickly finishing, she put the phone on the night stand, dropped the towel and crawled back in next to him.

“What was that about?”

“Just a little pay back.” She curled up next to him putting her head on his chest. “And a thank you.”

Turning off the night stand light, he kissed the top of her head. “She texted you, that’s why you came over here.”

“Yeah.” 

Chuckling, he wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes. The room fell silent. A smile played across his lips as he felt the fingers brush against his semi-hard cock.

“I’m not tired.” She sighed.

“Neither am I.” He rolled her down onto the bed and she laughed...that beautiful heartfelt laugh he loved so much. “I’m feeling a little hungry.” 

“Really what for?” She felt the lips kissing down her body. “Oh…Oh God.” Her back arched as he tasted her for the first time. Her hand fell to the back of his head as he feasted on her, eagerly, greedily, desperately and she begged him not to stop.

##########

Izzy hear the phone beep on the night stand and picked it up. Reading the text she smiled then laughed. 

Can’t make it to brunch. I’ll text if I can make it to dinner. Thank you. See you when you come back in a week.


End file.
